


Mister Tootsie Roll, your order's ready

by tetsuskitten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuskitten/pseuds/tetsuskitten
Summary: Kuroo writes Tooru's name wrong on his coffee cup as a joke and Tooru's sleep deprived ass actually laughs.





	Mister Tootsie Roll, your order's ready

Tooru was genuinely confused. He didn’t know what he had done to draw attention to himself. He was well aware of the fact that he did draw attention to himself in a frequent basis but the point was that, in this specific occasion, he had not done anything worthy of eliciting attention. But here he was, being the target of his barista's jokes. It surprised Tooru because the guy with the strange haircut was genuinely nice to everyone, him included, and he had never shown signs of noticing or even caring about Tooru’s existence. Except now, when Tooru visibly saw him scribble his name on his coffee cup and then call out his name, perfectly correct, and handing the steaming cup to Tooru which actually had written on it: Tofu.

Now, Tooru blamed his sleep deprived ass for laughing out loud at this. The joke was lame at best and yet here he was bent over himself, ugly snorting on top of things, at the clear pun made about his name. When he regained his bearings he told the surprised barista he was the best and gave him the finger guns. And what the hell, when did Tooru ever finger gun? Anyway, the guy had been pretty dumbfounded about his over the top reaction and would probably think he was crazy and stop messing with him.

Except that wasn’t the case.

Oh no.

And the worst (best) part was when the barista started calling out the weird names he’d write on the cup and the customers in the café would look around with weird expressions wondering who the hell was Taco when a defeated Tooru picked up his coffee cup with a long sigh. Except this thing didn’t bother him. He found it amusing even and it gave him a light start to his day, a reason to laugh a bit, to be sincerely cheery in the mornings which was such a rare thing for him.

Some days the names were so ridiculous he had to wonder how the guy came up with them and he always gave him a huge smile before wishing Tooru a good day and at the back of his mind Tooru thought they should give this guy a raise because their delicious coffee aside, he was the reason Tooru went out of his way to frequent this particular place. They fell into sort of a routine. Tooru apologized when he missed a day because he had overslept and was running late for class or Kuroo, he learned, did the same when he changed shifts with someone and wasn’t there to greet him with his usual creative nickname.

There were bad days when Tooru needed a kind word and Kuroo delivered. He would come in with a dark aura around him, dark circles under his eyes and a general slumping demeanor. Kuroo would make him something extra sweet and call out something funny like Tootsie Roll or Tough Cookie, which made Tooru smile despite his awful mood. Tooru had come to be fond of the man, their little game aside, Kuroo was a sincerely sweet guy who would never fail to ask him about his day. Tooru even came in earlier when he got the chance to spare some minutes chatting to Kuroo and he hoped he wasn’t being too obvious about how much he appreciated their little exchange every day of the working week and sometimes on weekends when Tooru dragged himself out of bed and came to work on the coffee shop just so he’d get a chance to talk to Kuroo when he took tiny breaks here and there.

Over a span of a few weeks they actually got to know each other to a certain degree. Tooru learned that Kuroo worked mornings at the café and took classes at his University in the evenings. He had been quite surprised to learn this since he had never seen the other there but then again, it was such a huge school, you could never really know everyone. Tooru told him about how he was working on his thesis for his Masters and how it was moving slowly, driving him insane when he hit a wall, making him feel small and terrified that he would be stuck in a grave of his own digging. Kuroo would give him little encouragements, because that was just the kind of guy he was, telling him how sure he was that Tooru would kick ass and sweep everyone of their feet.

 

“You carry yourself like someone with a purpose. Impossible not to notice.” Kuroo told him when on the subject of first impressions and he was quite surprised by it. People usually dismissed him as arrogant and full of himself just by looking at the way he walked down the street, head held high, and to know Kuroo hadn’t made that assumption about him made him feel that the other was probably a good judge of character and thankful he had a chance to prove him right, that he did have a purpose and knew what he was about. He wasn’t conceited, he was self-assured. 

At one point they exchanged numbers and Kuroo would spam him with pictures of Luna and Mystic, his two kittens which Tooru didn’t mind the least because they were the most adorable little things in the world and he regretted not being able to have pets in his apartment complex because that made him want to get at least six cats. He wanted to be a cat momma. He begged Kuroo to let him come see them sometime, though it didn’t take much convincing.

“How about you come see them this weekend? I got Sunday off and was thinking about taking a me day to just be lazy.”

“Well I don’t know Kuroo, I wouldn’t want to disturb you on a _ me _ day. You know, what with the me day activities.”

“I assure you they consist only of napping for eight hours with the kittens and playing video games with Kenma.”

Kenma, Tooru had learned, was Kuroo’s neighbour and life long friend. And apparently a video game addict.

“I’d be happy to come meet Luna and Mystic then!” Tooru said, cheerfully hopping up and down on his chair, guidy about petting the tiny kittens and spending his sunday huddled up with them in his lap.

“It’s a date.” Kuuro chirped as he threw the rag he was cleaning tables with across his shoulder.

“A date, uh. Can’t believe you’re using the kittens to get in my pants.” Kuroo laughed wholeheartedly. 

“I’m a single parent you know, the kittens could use another daddy.” 

“It seems like you’re the one who could use a daddy.” Tooru joked, eyebrow raised.

“Don’t kink shame, Tooru.”

And they both burst out laughing, getting stingy looks for disturbing other customer’s peaceful afternoon break.

 

Next Sunday, there they were in Kuroo’s house, distracted by the bundles of fluff in their arms.

“Aren’t they the most adorable thing you’ve ever seen?” Kuroo cheered as he petted a sleeping Luna, Tooru by his side with Mystic comfortably sat on his lap, purring like the happiest kitten.

“I can think of a few adorable things I’ve seen.” Tooru remarked, without much second thought.

“You’re a real charmer, aren’t you?” Kuroo smiled, relaxed by the familiarity of their exchange.

“It’s gotten me this far, hasn’t it?”

Their easy flirting filled the space between them, pulling them closer and closer as they tiptoed around each other, feeling for who would cave in first. Surprisingly for both of them, it was Tooru, lost in the moment when they went out for coffee and cake, as he leaned over to clean the frosting from the corner of Kuroo’s mouth he ended up freezing up and being unable to resist those scarce few inches, giving in to the desire which overcame him to close the distance and press their lips together. A sweet strawberry kiss.


End file.
